Stories
by write and read forever
Summary: Jace and Clary stumble upon a young woman who knows more than most. Will Clary get the answers about her family, and about the past? Will Jace uncover the secrets of his past that Tessa won't tell him? What happened to this woman to make her go into hiding for so long? - Please R&R


**Hey guys. I keep making Fanfictions that I never finish, I know it's annoying. Fear not though! I have the rest of this week and then summer, so there will be updates later in the upcoming weeks! I hope you enjoy!- write and read forever**

 _Manors of Idris- 2016_

Clary POV

Jace and I were riding when we came upon it. Of course I had seen it before, the shambles of what once could have been my home. It was beautiful, or once had been. Now it sat in rubble, thanks to my father. I was glad my mom wasn't here, or she would be upset. Jace's hand held firm in mine as we approached it. "I wish we had been here to stop it." I sighed, watching as his golden eyes got dim with sadness. "We can't control things like that. I wish we could, by the angel if we could think of all the pain we could save" he replied. He was in a serious mood, not sarcastic like usual. I walked towards the bricks, seeing the shimmer of an object that hadn't been destroyed.

The piece shined golden, like my fiancés eyes. "What's that?" he asked, standing behind me. I looked at the frame, which seemed to be tarnished at the edges, almost as if the fire had nicked it but not burnt it. The picture in the glass was good as new, faded with time. The photo held a couple, both looking into each other's eyes. It was at a wedding, and the bride and groom held love in their eyes. The woman's dress was beautiful, lacey with half sleeves. Her train was long, and full of stunning lace. Her hair held a glittering clip, which in turn held her veil. The flowers flowed down her hand, the other wrapped around her husband's neck. He wore a subtle tux, with no jacket and the sleeves rolled up his arm. His long hook nose met with hers, which matched my mother's. Behind them the wildflowers and forest gleamed, which added to the wonder and awe of the couple.

"That'll be us soon" Jace whispered from behind me, his face snuggling in my neck. I smiled, turning to kiss him. Someone cleared their throat from around the corner, and Jace and I spun to take out our blades. "Calm down" the woman said, before revealing herself to us. I gasped to see the woman from the picture standing in front of us, smiling. She looked like my mother, except for some minor details. Her hair was a slight amber shade, and her eyes were a deep blue, much like Alec's. The black dress she wore surprised me, as it hugged every curve on her body like a car on a road. Her shoes slightly sunk into the grass, and she tried to hobble towards us. The diamond around her neck changed colors within the light. Her hair was tied back into an intricate braid that you'd see on Game of Thrones.

"Hello Clary, long time no see." She smiled, and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I smiled, but had no clue as to who she was. "Of course I should have introduced myself. I'm Marie Maplewain, but I used to be Marie Fairchild. I'm your cousin, though a long line of blood." She said, reaching to readjust her glasses. Clary smiled, turning the picture towards the woman. "Is this you?" she asked timidly, and Marie's smile grew brighter. "Yes, that would be me on my wedding day. Of course Thomas is still waiting at home for us." Jace's smile went puzzled. "Waiting for us?" he asked, watching as her face conformed into a look of surprise then understanding. "Of course, I'm a seer. I should have mentioned that before. You aren't the only one with abilities in the family Clary" she said before motioning for Clary to take out her stele. "Mind drawing a portal? I'll just tell it where to go" and Clary nodded, drawing the rune with her stele.

Once they landed, Clary's eyes widened as she took in the manor. It was like a secluded rose garden, the flowers hovering over every inch of the path to the Victorian looking house. Clary had no idea where they were, but she couldn't care less. Jace watched as her fingers twitched, itching for a sketchbook.

A young man stood at the door way. Tea sat in his hands, and a family ring planted on his finger. His hair was a deep brown, and his nose was hooked and large. He smiled brightly, and sat down the tea on a nearby stool. "Have a safe trip?" he smiled, hooking an arm on Marie's. Clary admired the lovely couple, and how much they complimented each other. Jace watched also, hoping this was the future Clary and himself could achieve. The man, Thomas, picked a rose from the bush and pinned it in Marie's hair, the pinkness of the rose complimenting her features.

"May I speak with Clary for a bit, Jace? I'm sure Thomas would be honored to show you around the gardens" she smiled, and Thomas unhooked himself and walked towards Jace, "Come on, this way is the best to see everything" he smiled and Jace looked at Clary hesitantly, and she just nodded back.

Once they were out of sight, Clary and Marie went into the house, going straight for the office. Once there, Marie sat down at her desk and Clary sat a crossed from her. "Of course you may have some questions about all of this. Jocelyn didn't explain much from what I gather among the Clave. Hopefully this will answer some questions" she smiled and Clary nodded before letting her continue.

"I was born to Magdalene and Jacob Fairchild. My father was from the decent of Matthew Fairchild, the younger sibling of Charles Fairchild. Charles was directly related to your mother, which makes my father and your mother cousins. When your mother and I were younger we used to play together, and while I was the younger of the two of us, we still got along well. I hadn't seen Jocelyn in years, so when I found out about you, I was shocked. I thought she had died years ago, and my family had grieved for her and her young son. They attended my wedding, your mother and father, and a very young Jonathan. I remember seeing your mother so upset looking, and I tried to talk to her. She just refused, saying she was fine. Jonathan was such a bubbling child, but his eyes were intensely dark, and strange. I tried to find the cause of it, but I was foolish and tied up with the wedding. I should have done something Clarissa, but I did not. For that I am so sorry." Marie finished, and Clary's face went into a look of understanding.

"There is no way you could have known. What was she like? I mean when my mom was younger. What was my grandmother like?" Clary asked a bit timidly. She had always wondered what her lost grandparents were like, what her mother had been like growing up.

Marie laughed, and took Clary's hands into her own. "Your mother was magical. She drew everything in her sight, and many nights I would find her sneaking out to go draw or meet with Valentine. She was very much in love with him. I would visit sometimes just to find her drawing pictures of him, memorizing his face. She was shy and would hide behind her hair when I asked her about him, blushing a bright red. She was so slender and beautiful, and I was the complete opposite. I had extra fluff to me, as I still do, and I was so awkward. Your grandmother would greet me when I came over, and bake cupcakes for us. Her hair was always in a bun, and it was blonde like your fiancé's. It was your grandfather who had the red hair, a trademark of the Fairchild's. He was quiet and kind. Both were favorites of mine. They dearly would wish to be here, and I know they would have just adored you. Your grandmother was a fierce warrior, as was your grandfather. They would be proud of what you have accomplished." She ended, smiling at Clary.

A laugh rang from the door, and echoed through the house. Marie and Clary stood, looking at each other. "I wonder what those two are up too." She announced, and Clary put away her blade, heading towards the door where her fiancé was.

Jace laughed as Thomas told a joke, his dark humor matching Jace's. "Hello boys." Marie announced, Clary trailing behind her. "I think we should head back, Isabelle and Simon are probably wondering where we are." Clary announced, watching Jace nod. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? I'm sure they could join in if they'd like." Thomas offered, and Jace looked at Clary for approval. "Sure, why not." Clary said, thinking about all the stories she still wanted to hear about the hidden family.

"Great, I'm sure the Chinese place down the street could use some business, considering there's not many people around here to enjoy their food" Thomas smiled, going to grab a phone. "Where are we exactly?" Jace asked, and Marie's eyes widened. "Of course! I'm sure you're a bit freaked out. We are currently in a small town in the border of Idris. About three hours from Alicante, it's called Abisalian, named partially after Abigail Shadowhunter. It's very secluded here, which is good for hiding out if your cousin's husband is trying to kill your race, and had killed all of your family members." She ended, and Clary felt awkward knowing her father was the cause of most people's pain.

"What do you guys want?!" Thomas yelled from the kitchen, and Marie, Clary and Jace headed towards him. "Moo Shu" Jace answered immediately, smirking at Clary as he remembered their first meal together. "I'll have the same" Clary added, and Jace's smirk got even wider, knowing her turned her onto it over the years. "You know me well enough" Marie said, hugging Thomas from behind. "Of course, chicken and rice soup with crab Rangoon." He smiled, telling the man on the phone.

Once the food arrived, Clary sent a quick text to Simon telling him that they wouldn't make it to the party that Magnus was throwing, she'd explain later but for now they were safe and having dinner. "So how was your meeting thing" Thomas asked, looking at Jace and then Marie. She smiled, and Clary did the same to Jace, who was wondering himself what they had talked about. "Good, nice to know some Fairchild history. Mostly about my mom." Clary answered, and Jace's face lit up for her for a second. "Well now that you know history about your side, it's my turn." He laughed, and Marie's smile widened. "Herondale, right? I happen to know a few stories about your father, and some ancestors of yours. William Herondale lived with and was very good friends with my great great great great grandfather, Henry Branwell. We changed last names due to his wife being a council member. The Branwell name is technically our real last name. My great great great grandfather was parabatai with a Herondale, James to be exact. We have quite a history together." She finished, and Jace wanted to know more. "Simon just texted, said that Magnus needs help with something." Clary announced, giving an apologetic look to Jace.

"Well we best go, you know how Magnus gets under distress." Jace announced, getting up. "Of course, let us walk you out." Marie said, Thomas rising with her. They walked to the door, and the cousins hugged. "If you want to know more, just send me a text." She said, exchanging numbers with Clary. Thomas shook hands with Clary and Jace, and Clary noticed his ring was engraved with a maple tree. She would ask later Magnus needed them now. "Bye!" Marie waved from the door, as Clary drew up the portal. Thomas hugged her close, and she rested a hand on his chest.

 **Next chapter Jace figures some history! Please review! – Write and read forever**


End file.
